gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Smash House/@comment-4743273-20130310232921
Here are the playstyle descriptions for the rival characters: 1. Ganondorf - Ganondorf is a widely feared as a master of both combat and dark magic. His strength allows him to make a floor collapse with one punch, and he is also highly skilled in swordplay, despite not being much of a martial artist. He can also generate blasts of dark magic, and can use his dark magic to create evil monsters. In all, Ganondorf is durable and highly versatile in combat, but can be defeated through power and determination. 2. Hope - Hope's main ability is offensive telekinesis, which she can use to control multiple weapons at once and influence the movements of others. She may also have great physical strength, and can not only shoot fireballs, but is also resistant to fire. However, her powers are not as effective against powerful and determined characters. 3. Batman - Batman is a master of 127 styles of martial arts, and has proven himself capable of defeating tens of opponents easily. However, his greatest ability is his analytical mind, which is so sharp that he is considered one of the world's greatest detectives and one of its greatest intellects. In fact, this is the key to his battle style; he prefers to out-think stronger opponents instead of out-fighting them. He also makes use of a wide arsenal of common and unique weapons, everything from tear gas to his famous batarangs. For a short description, Batman's playstyle is unpredictable, and he is difficult to combat at any range. 4. Makoto - Makoto's playstyle is notorious for consisting of powerful, highly aggressive karate strikes. In fact, she has made use of rather brutal techniques, such as slight choking and attacks in the groin region. Her technique is ruthless, calculating, and formidable, and the best players to use her would be those with the same style of playing. 5. Globox - Globox has a reputation of silliness and a relaxed lifestyle, not unlike his best friend Rayman. The two share a similar playstyle, but the nature of Globox's reflects his heftiness; he can take more hits and has less recoil, being able to contort himself in numerous ways, and his combat is focused on long-range slaps. In short, Globox's major tactic is to wear down his opponents, while being difficult to wear down himself. 6. Sub-Zero - Sub-Zero, as a member of the Lin-Kuei, is highly skilled in numerous martial arts, and is generally regarded as being even more powerful than his older brother, the former Sub-Zero. However, counter to his rival Scorpion, Sub-Zero prefers to bide his time and strategize, using cryomancy (ice magic) to make his opponents vulnerable before delivering his strikes. Thus, he can be regarded as a highly creative and clever character who must be approached with caution. 7. Thing - The Thing's major attribute is his orange, rock-like hide on his skin, which ultimately provides him with a number of extraordinary abilities that surpass those of a normal human. The most notable among these include superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance; however, unlike the Hulk, the Thing is able to think in the same way he would as a human, and since he is the Thing perpetually, he has been able to master a number of martial arts techniques. While not the strongest character in this game, the Thing's strength, endurance, and skill make him a force to be reckoned with. So, that's all of them, but let me know if I've missed anything for this page, OK? :)